Why We Shouldn't FULLY Trust SpellCheck 2
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: Just when you thought it was safe to use Spell-check...thanks to falenas108 for the idea! Sequal to the title with the same name. Twoshot.


Why we shouldn't FULLY trust Spellcheck 2

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

Summary: Just when you thought it was safe to use Spellcheck…thanks to falenas108 for the idea!

Hi! I saw that my first Spellcheck was good, so I decided to make another one. And man, if you thought the NAMES were messed up, then wait until you see what Spellcheck does to the JUTSU! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

All of the Kenosha Shin obi finally managed to make it to Orochimaru's hidden base.

"Okay, Sundae. What's the plan?" Jamaica questioned the Homage.

"It's simple. We STORM the place," Sundae replied.

"…You're kidding, right?" Shikamaru said. "You can't just storm into an Evil Villain's lair just like that! We have to plan. Otherwise, Orochimaru and Kaput will MURDER us!"

"Don't you worry about that. I have a feeling that it won't be a problem. Okay, let's GO!" Sundae roared, rushing for the door. The rest of the Shin obi looked at each other before rushing after her.

"Hey, it's the Kenosha Shin obi! Get them!" A random Otto Minion said, making all random Otto Minions rush towards them.

"Stand back! This is MY kind of party!" Narrator said, putting his hands together in a sign. "**Cage Bun shin no Just!**"

Nothing happened.

"…What the…?" Narrator shouted. "**Cage Bun shin no Just! Cage Bun shin no Just!** Why isn't it working?!"

"Oh, for god sakes, I'LL take care if it," Sauce said, pushing Narrator out of the way. He began to make the hand signs for his ultimate technique.

"**Chicory!" **Sauce shouted.

Nothing happened. Again.

"What?!" Sauce roared.

"Oh, get out of the way…" Sundae said, shoving the Uchiha to the side. She simply punched the ground infront of her with enough force to create a crater, witch the mindless minions fell into.

"What's going on? Why aren't our techniques working?!" Narrator shouted.

"It's just as I thought. Since the majority of our Techniques are in Japanese, spellcheck (Our mortal enemy) will mess them up to the point where they will become useless," Sundae said. "I was only able to use my super strength because I don't have to say anything to activate it."

"Well, that's just great! Narrator shouted. "You mean that all we have to rely on is our Taijutsu?!"

"Well, that won't be a problem for us, right Lee?" Mattie Gay said, giving Rock Lee a thumbs up.

"Not at all, Gay-sensei!" Lee replied, returning the gesture. "We'll make Orochimaru pay for this in no time!

Tenet rolled her eyes. "Somehow, I don't think it'll be so easy…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Orochimaru and his right hand-man Akashi Kaput, were gathered around the room full of monitors that appeared in that one episode of the anime. You know the one. The snake human also had a mini laptop in his hand.

"Orochimaru-sama, the Kenosha ninja have arrived," Kaput said. "And it seems that they've found a loop-hole to your brilliant scheme. What do we do now?"

"Ku Ku Ku Ku…those fools don't realize the sheer power of spell-check…not in the least…" Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "If they think that a little Taijutsu will save them, then they are in for a rude awakening. Kaput, do you know what this is?"

The ninja lord held up a book for Kaput to see.

"Hmm. 'Japanese to English in Ten Easy Steps?'" Kaput read aloud.

"Correct. Thanks to this baby, I have been able to translate all of my vast jutsu into their English counterparts! That means that I have access to every single one of them…and all those pathetic Kenosha nin have, is their fists and feet. Ku Ku Ku Ku… and they said that using the English names for jutsu in fancies was stupid…"

Orochimaru turned towards the head monitor watching the ninja rush towards his location.

"Yesssss…come to me, my fools. Come to me, and meet your _doom…"_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be the ending. Tell me if this was as good as the last spell-check fic I put up. Catch you next continue!

And don't worry. You'll be seeing plently of 'Huge Pinata' in the next chapter. :)

Guess how many words spell-check..._fixed._


End file.
